The Lone Linc
by UltimateSTH
Summary: It's no fun or easy when your family disappears...but that just means you have to keep going on.
1. The disappearance of the louds

"Lori stop"

…

"Lori, knock it off"

…

"For Fu-frick sake Lori! Drop it!" Yelled the albino.

"Well sorry twerp but i rather have you get better than getting worse" Said the blonde teen.

"Don't worry, a simple sickness isn't gonna hurt me" Said the albino kid, part bragging, part trying not to worry his sister.

Lori gave him a deadpan stare and grabbed the mirror that was in his room and put it in front of his face.

He looked extremely pale, his eyes where reddish and there was some mucus coming out of his nose...basically he looked the opposite of fine.

Not that Lincoln would admit it in front of her.

"Eh, i look a little ugly, no big deal" Said Lincoln dismissively.

"Lincoln, just a few minutes ago you were coughing intensively"

"Gee, everyone coughs every once in a while"

"...just drink your fricking medicine"

"Ok i will, just let me do it myself"

Shrugging, Lori gave Lincoln the medicine for him to drink, which he proceeded to do.

Then Rita entered the room.

"So how's my baby boy?" she asked.

"I'm okay, mom, there's nothing to worry about" Said Lincoln, then he ended up coughing a little.

Lori rolled his eyes. "he's not terrible, but he should remain in bed and rest"

Rita smiled a little bit and ruffled her son's hair. "Where gonna leave soon, so you're gonna remain alone for a bit"

The Loud family had to go to several events in a row, Lana's rodeo, Lola's pageant, Lucy's poetry, Luna's gig, etc. They were gonna take Lincoln with them, but he fell sick, so they had to leave him here.

"Shame I can't come with you guys" Said Lincoln.

"I thought you be happy to not come to our events" Said Lori.

"Normally I Don't care, but I rather go with you that remain bed ridden and sick"

"Trust me, we are gonna have a very busy day, you couldn't handle it even if you were healthy"

"Gee, thanks for the vote of confidence" Muttered Lincoln.

"Just stating facts twerp"

Lincoln threw an annoyed glare at her, before shrugging and admitting she had a point, he already barely handles them on a daily basis, and they were going all week about how busy this day was gonna be.

So he guessed it was for the best.

"...Anyways, we may come back before dinner, so stay safe and don't overwork yourself, or else you may end up even worse" Spoke Rita to her son, then she took some keys.

"We are gonna leave some keys with you just in case" Then she left the keys in the furniture.

Lincoln just nodded.

"Kids, let's say goodbye to Lincoln!" Rita called her children.

Soon Lincoln's room was swarmed by his sisters and father who went to say goodbye to their only brother/son.

The albino kid was a bit overwhelmed, but he appreciated the gesture nonetheless.

"Thanks guys and don't worry about me, i'll be fine, you guys go have fun" Said the middle child.

"you sure bro, you don't look so good" Said Luna.

"Heh, you already know how I am, a simple sickness it's not gonna keep me for long" He said while winking and waving his index finger.

Everyone presents just rolled their eyes at his cockiness, but appreciated that his spirits where still up.

"Well, bye sweetie".

"Later brah".

"See you soon Linky".

"Sick-ya later Linc".

"See ya".

"Goodbye Lincoln".

"Later Linc".

"See ya soon, Linky".

"See you later, older sibling".

"Bye wincon".

"See ya later champ".

Now the only ones in the room where Lori and Lincoln.

"Well, you gonna remember when to drink your medicine?" Said Lori sternly

"Yeah, I know that, you said that to me ten times this day" Huffed Lincoln, though he had a smile on his face.

Lori smiled and ruffled his hair.

"See ya later Lincoln" Said Lori as she left the room.

Lincoln waited until he was sure the loud family where gone and started to cough intensively, then he lay in his bed with an utterly tired expression.

"Crap, playing 'pretend you're fine' was harder than i thought, but at least they can go to their activities just fine now...i hope" He said to the audience.

Then he took his 3DS and some games.

"I guess i'm gonna be stuck here for a while, so better keep myself entertained during that time.

So he began playing for a while, RPG, adventure games, platformers, the like. He liked platformers the most, but he also liked other genres as well. Lincoln keep playing for a long time and only took breaks to go to the bathroom, he didn't notice the passage of time, though he did remember to drink his medicine, Lori would kill him if he didn't...assuming his sickness didn't do it first.

Nah, he was probably exaggerating the sickness thing.

Anyways, he started playing until he eventually decided to give it a rest, plus he was getting hungry so he wanted to grab a bite.

"Eh, it's not like getting up and making myself something to eat will kill me".

As Lincoln finished descending the stairs, he realized that while it didn't kill him, it certainly took a lot out of him, plus he was covered by his bedsheets since he felt cold.

Then, he immediately realized that the house was quiet.

His family hasn't come back yet.

He decided to check on his phone to see the hour.

07:56 pm, 8 hours has passed since his family left.

He found it a bit odd that his family hasn't come back yet, it was close to dinner.

He shrugged it off, they where probably gonna take longer than expected, though he still decided to send a message to Rita's phone just in case.

Lincoln went a decided to make himself his a sauerkraut and peanut butter sandwich , plus some leftovers.

After coughing for a bit, Lincoln started eating his food, he decided to check on his phone for a response from his mom.

Still no answer.

That was weird, still no answer from her, but he still decided that they where probably fine and too busy to answer him right now.

Seeing he was on the lower floor, he decided to go and play with his Switch, he was proud of having one, since he was able to buy it with HIS own money that HE himself gained.

How did he managed to do this herculean task considering how fucking expensive a switch and it's games are? Well let's just say that when Lincoln put his mind into something, he's not stopping until he succeeds.

Specially when it comes to something he enjoys.

He mostly did it by doing odd jobs and becoming his friends and family sla-I mean helping hand, yeah, helping hand.

Some took it funny and never did live it down(Chandler, Lynn, Lori, Carol, Maggie, the list goes on) , though some for some reason wanted constant help and attention (particularly Haiku, Clyde, etc) he didn't know why though.

He didn't care though, because he managed to accomplish something on his own(plus he couldn't ask his parents for money given what happened last time) and that's what mattered to him.

Plus, the switch and it's games where really good, so it was worth it.

Anyways, he sit down and booted up the Switch.

He was gonna play Super Angelo Odyssey first, then Streak Mania.

Lincoln began playing, he was gonna play until his family arrived, which shouldn't be long.

...And they didn't came.

Worry was beginning to creep up his spine, why didn't they arrived yet? He has been playing for two hours, it was way over dinner time, they hadn't even answered to his messages yet!

He decided to calm down, while it was worrisome that they didn't come yet, he decided to keep a cool head, it was better than to panic aimlessly.

They probably are so tired that they went to an hotel to pass the night and they forgot to tell him, yeah that gotta be it…

...Right?

Anyways, considering they weren't gonna come tonight for dinner, he should probably make his own.

It was good that he knew how to cook, not to his father level, but it was still decent (with the exception of some picky eaters).

After making himself some food, Lincoln contemplated what to do.

His family certainly wasn't gonna come now, certainly not at an hour that he was gonna be awake, so he decided that the best course of action was gonna go to sleep, they probably be here by the morning.

He coughed a little bit.

Well he was feeling tired anyways, so some good old sleep probably won't do him harm.

Turning off the switch,checking to see all doors were closed, Lincoln ascended to the stairs(getting tired once again), did his necessities in the bathroom, drank his medicine (he forgot to drink some of it before, he hoped Lori didn't find out) and finally went to sleep.

* * *

Lincoln woke up.

He went, got dressed even though he didn't have to go to anywhere today since he was sick, he checked his phone and saw that it was 12:45 am.

"I oversleep" He said, his family should be here by now.

He marched out of his room

The next thing shock him.

There was no one there.

There was only silence.

Now, Lincoln had a love/hate relationship with the Noise in his house, on one hand he loved it because of the many memories he had with and how his sisters expressed themselves, on the other hand, he hated it because of how obnoxious it could get and how it made it impossible to have a moment of peace in his house, it drove him crazy sometimes.

He still keep the Noise-Be-Gone earbuds that he used some time ago (like hell he was gonna throw them away after all the money he expended on them), he still used them in fact, he just got smarter at using them o the point that his sisters didn't notice it.

But right now he was wearing them and the silence was frightening.

He went to cheek inside his sisters rooms.

Nothing.

To his parents bedroom.

Nothing.

He checked his phone.

No messages.

He decided to to his room to grab his keys and went outside(not before catching his breath from going through the stairs twice).

The day was lively as usual, people and animals were hanging around, everything was the same.

Except in his house.

Feeling weirded out, he went to check on Mr. Grouse.

He knocked on his door and waited.

The it opened.

"What do you want loud?" Asked the old man.

"Hi, mister grouse, i wanted to know if you were alright".

Grouse raised his eyebrow.

"...I'm fine, how are you? i'm guessing you are not fine"

"Why did-"

"Your family is not killing my eardrums right now, which mean something is wrong"

Well Grouse got him there.

"Yeah, they haven't arrived and i'm worried for them".

"They went somewhere?"

"Yeah, they had to leave to a lot of events but they said they arrive before dinner...and that was yesterday"

"I can see how that would be worrisome...wait, you're alone since yesterday?"

"Yeah".

Grouse had a surprised look on his face, then he noticed the sickly look of the albino.

"Are you sick?" Asked grouse.

"Yeah, been since a few days".

"...Well thanks for checking on me, take care of yourself" And with that Grouse close the door.

"Well thank you " Said the albino.

And with that Lincoln returned to his house.

"Perhaps i just gonna have to wait for them some few hours more" He said to the readers, just in case he sended some messages to his family and went to make himself some breakfast.

After making himself some food, he went to play some videos to kill time, though before that he drank his medicine.

After coughing a little, Lincoln started playing games, to kill time and mostly take his mind out of things.

Afterwards Lincoln began checking his phone.

03:06 am.

His family still hasn't arrived or answered his messages.

Taking deep breaths to calm himself down, Lincoln took out his phone and began calling someone.

Finally, the person picked up.

"Hey buddy, what's up" Asked Clyde from the other side.

"Clyde, i think i have a problem"

Little did Lincoln know, this was only the beginning.

* * *

 _ **Welp, 2k words in a single chapter, that's a first...i think.**_

 _ **Sup guys, i'm sorry this is not Lincoln Casagrande and it's another story that probably won't be continued in quite some time, but i had this idea, i loved it and had to write it down.**_

 _ **Now, i was a little indecisive about posting this because this would seem to similar to LC, and i'm not gonna lie this does have similarities with that story, but i feel this is different enough to be it's own thing...i hope.**_

 _ **Also, there may be shipping (you could probably guess which ones) but that probably won't come up until much later.**_

 ** _I'm not sure if this has been done before, so i'm sorry if it was (though i doubt it since i didn't saw this plot before in a TLH fic, could be wrong though)_**

 _ **Anyways, i hope you guys like, catch ya later.**_


	2. Reunion & Planning

"So that's what happened so far" Finished explaining Lincoln.

Clyde seemed to be in silence for a few minutes, which he supposed was understandable for his friend.

" _So you family hasn't come back since yesterday, right?"_ Asked Clyde.

Lincoln would be more annoyed to having to repeat the same thing twice after he clearly explained i already, but he supposed that in cases like this it was understandable.

He hardly believed it himself.

"Yeah, they said they were going to some events yet they haven't come back or answered any of my messages"

" _What do you think happened?"_

"Well i believed that they were too tired and went to sleep to an hotel without warning, but at this point they should already have came back or at least answered the phone, so that's out of question by now"

" _Do you think something bad happened to them?"_

"Not really, i've checking the internet for news while we talked and i haven't find anything about something important happening yesterday, you think that if they got into an accident or something they would have at least put it on the news"

" _Maybe they were kidnapped"_

"That does seem plausible" Lincoln said getting worried. "But i don't think someone would do it for something that wasn't money and no one in my family has that many, the other reason would be someone being angry at them, which i doubt my family has pissed of someone THAT much"

There was some awkward silence from Clyde's part

"Oh come on they aren't that bad! Sure we they may drive other people and sometimes me nuts, but it isn't that bad! Plus even then i'm sure they would have just killed them outright instead of kidnapping them, also kidnapping ten people wouldn't have been that easy even if half of them are kids"

" _Well you may got a point there, what are your other theories"_

"I dunno, a surprise? A prank from Luan that everyone joined?"

" _You really think that Luan would do a prank like that to you when it's not april fools? And that your family would agree with that?"_

"Dunno, it was just a possibility, plus i prefer that rather than something bad happened to them"

" _You seem awfully calm at this by the way"_

"I am worried, but in cases like this is better to remain calm and focus on a way to discover what's going on, plus i may be worrying about nothing and they may show up later"

" _Ok, do you think we should tell the police?"_

"Well...no, at least not right now, like i said this might be nothing and they probably show up soon, if they take too long then i said that we should, though i feel i should talk about this with ours and my sisters friends, to see what we should do, plus they deserve to know"

" _Well i guess you make a good point, do you want me to contact our friends while you contact your sisters friends?"_

"Yeah, that be nice, i also contact Mr. Grouse just in case, since he is my neighbor and he already knows about what happened, plus i contact Pop Pop and aunt ruth just in case"

" _Seems reasonable, i tell my parents just in case as well, also Lincoln, i have a question"_

"Yeah?"

" _Are you still sick?"_

"Sadly yes"

" _Then it's better for you to not go out for now, we should reunite in your house if necessary"_

"Come on Clyde i'm not that sick"

" _No excuses Lincoln Martin Loud, you're gonna rest like you're supposed to"_

"Jeez you sound like my boy...friend"

There was an awkward silence for a bit.

" _I guess you still remember that time"_

"How can i forget, these are one of the best moment of my life...shame they didn't last"

" _Look i'm sorry things couldn't worked out that way, i wish they did"_

"Don't sweat it, i understand why it ended the way it did"

Another pause.

" _By the way, how is Haiku?"_

"She's fine, why do you ask?"

He could hear Clyde letting out a sigh, though he couldn't figure out why

" _...Forget it, no reason, so i go with our friends and you go with your sisters friends and if necessary we reunite at your house, is that ok?"_

"Yup"

" _Ok buddy, see ya later...and take care of yourself"_

Clyde hung up.

"Well, time to do some calls"

And so Lincoln began sending messages to his sisters friends in order to inform them of the situation at hand, luckily he did tend to hang around them a lot due to his sisters dragging him to their stuff that he was well acquainted with them, so he had all their phone numbers and they wouldn't question him too much, so it was a matter of sending the message, waiting for them to answer him and explaining the situation at hand.

Once he was done, Lincoln went to Mr. Grouse house and explained that to him as well and asked him if he wanted to come or not, he said he think about it.

Now it was a matter of waiting for them to come.

Lincoln now lazed around the living room, with medicine and entertainment at hand, plus a blanket, it was better for him staying there than going up and down in the house and draining himself even more.

He was currently watching TV to entertain himself and also to watch the news in case they said something about his family.

Then he heard a knock in the door.

Coughing a little, Lincoln walked and opened the door.

It was Francisco.

"Hey, i came as soon as i could, do you have any information about Lynn? Also are you okay? You look terrible"

"I don't have any information about Lynn right now and besides being sick, i'm ok, come take a seat"

"OK, also Margo is coming right behind me, i kinda leaved her in the dust, i didn't want to but i was kinda worried about Lynn and...you know"

Lincoln chuckled, Francisco was Lynn's boyfriend and he shared the same passion for sports as her, despite that he was actually modest unlike Lynn, not liking to brag about his sport ability, he really got along with this guy, he didn't even mind helping him and Lynn spar on occasion.

As Francisco entered the house, Margo immediately arrived and took a few seconds to rest and talked to him.

"I came as fast as i could, so any updates? Also what the hell happened to you?"

"Nope, so far nothing, i'm sick so that's why i look like this, come take a seat"

Margo nodded and entered the house.

Then he saw a car parking in front of his house.

He had already an idea of what that car could be.

And his suspicion are proven right when Carol pingrey came out of it.

The girl came quickly to where he was and before she could say something she inspicted his appearance.

"What happened to you? Are you okay? Do you need a medicine? What happened to your family? What happened to Lori? Are they-" She went overdrive with the question until Lincoln stopped her.

"I'm sick, i'm okay, yeah but i already have it, they disappeared and i can't find them anywhere and same as the other members of my family" He answered her questions in order.

"Oh"

"Come on in, the others shall arrive shortly and we can discuss about it"

She entered the house….and lo and behold another one came here.

There were three people, a teenager rocker and emo girl, plus a small toddler.

They were Sam, Maggie and Darcy respectively, the girlfriends of Luna and Luan and friend of Lisa...also respectively.

"Hi" He said.

"Hey, you are okay?" Asked Sam.

"What happened to the others" Asked Maggie as well.

Darcy didn't say a thing.

Lincoln let out a sigh and recited what he said at this point. "I'm sick but i'm still ok, my family is nowhere to be found so i called the others to come and discuss what we should do, please come in"

The three girls entered the house and Lincoln checked to see if anybody else was coming. Ironically despite the constant arrivals so far nobody came after those three, he guessed they were gonna take a little more to come.

Lincoln decided to go and sit on the couch while he waited the others to arrive, it was better than staying in the door and keep getting worse.

Talking about that, he had to drink his medicine once again soon.

The people started coming again, though they were attended by Carol since she didn't want Lincoln to keep exerting himself in his current state.

They all asked the same question: Where are they? And, You look like shit, are you ok?

He always told them he was ok and though some accepted that right away, others keep pestering him for his health, Haiku was one of the most persistent, he didn't get why though.

Once everyone was there, Lincoln hit the small table of the living room to grab everyone's attention, it was kinda like the sibling meetings only he was in charge now that he thought about it.

"Well, i suppose everyone knows already what happened or have an idea of what happened already"

Everyone either nodded or responded with 'yah'.

"Well, does anybody have an idea of were they could be right now? i wasn't able to go with them but i get the feeling at least one of you asisted to their events" He said to his sisters friends.

"Sorry, but i haven't managed to go to Lucy's reciting her poems or Luan's comedy gig, my little sis didn't go to Lucy's activities either" Said Maggie.

"Me and Tabby didn't go to Luna's gig either" Said Sam.

"We didn't go to Lynn's event either" Said Margo, to which Polly and Francisco nodded as well.

All the others said the same thing: They didn't go anywhere.

"...Well, this isn't looking good, i did send messages and even tried to call my family's phones today, each one of them and i got no answer, i suppose you didn't either".

"Nope, tried to call Lori on her phone and got no answer, and you know that when Lori isn't answering her phones, things are bad" Said Carol.

'Crap, things are worse than i thought' Thought Lincoln.

"Well i thought that this isn't too serious at first, but now that i think we should call the police and see hope they can do something about this" Said Lincoln.

"How are you sure the police is going to fix this? You sure they aren't going to fuck this up?" Said Maggie in an annoyed tone, yeah she didn't like the police a lot.

"Maggie! There's minors here!" Said Sam annoyed at the emo use of the f word in front of children.

"Please, like they haven't heard or used that word before…" Said Maggie rolling her eyes.

"While you have a point there since i know for experience people my age know and use that word, there's still a toddler here" Said Lincoln as he pointed at Darcy.

"What is fuck?" Asked the innocent child.

"...Crap" Said Maggie only to realize too late the word she used...and promptly got hit by Sam in the back of her head.

"I deserved that" Muttered Maggie.

"...We deal with the repercussion of this later, now if you don't trust the police i suggest we DO call them, but also try ask around the place my family went to see if they got a clue about their whereabouts, is okay for all of you?" Asked the albino kid.

Everyone said 'Yeah'.

"Well, do you guys want to start now or tomorrow?"

"Wait who says you're going to come?" Said Clyde.

"...Excuse me?" Asked Lincoln incredulous to what his best friend said.

"You're sick, you get tired from just even walking a little, it's best for you to stay here and recover while we do the hunting" Explained Clyde.

"Come on Clyde, they're my family, i need to go search for them, i can't just stand here"

"I'm sure your family won't want you to get physically worse just for them" Said Haiku.

"You to Haiku? Ok, tell you what, let's put this in a vote, who are in favor of me going to search with you guys raise your hand"

Nobody raised it.

"Who are in favor of Lincoln staying here and recover, raise your hands" Said Clyde.

Most people raised it, including Carol, Maggie, Haiku and Mr Grouse.

"...You win this round" Muttered Lincoln.

"Ok meeting closed...that felt weird and good at the same time" Said the sick kid.

…

"So you guys gonna go back to your houses or…" Said Lincoln.

"And leave you here in your current state? No way mister, i'm staying here, plus my parents don't mind me being away, i'm almost an adult anyways" Said Carol.

"Eh, mom wouldn't mind me staying here and i feel squirt over here won't mind either" Said Maggie while patting her little sister Haiku in the back, who was embarrassed at the nickname her big sister used.

"I can stay here, gotta do some calls before" Said Sam.

"I can call my parents and ask if i can stay here" Said Clyde who took his phone out after he said that.

"Won't mind staying here either" Said Francisco who was joined by Margo.

"I can't stay here, but i wish you the best luck, maybe i can ask mommy if she can help me with the search tomorrow" Said Darcy.

"I gonna accompany the little kid home, Giggles do you want to come to?" Asked Polly pain to which the clown nodded.

"Eh gonna stay here" Said Tabby.

"I've next door if you need me, please don't be noisy" Said Grouse who took his leave, the others did as well but wished Lincoln good luck for recovery.

"Ugh, fine you can stay" Said Lincoln with a grunt. "Just watch out, this house is kinda…peculiar".

"Yeah we get it, the walls are stupidly thin and looks like the whole thing can fall apart on us at any moment" Said Carol.

"You missed a few things but you're still spot on" Said Lincoln.

"Well i'm gonna watch some TV so go hang around here if you wanna" Said Lincoln.

"Ok go have fun" Said Sam.

Lincoln grabbed his blanket and drank a bit of his medicine.

'Let's hope things don't get too bad' Thought the albino child.

* * *

 _ **God that was a bitch of a chapter to make.**_

 _ **I kinda feel that this story took a bit of a wrong turn since i introduced so many characters (and there's gonna be more) so i don't know if i can handle them all, though i felt it was necessary to introduce them given the circumstances of the story.**_

 _ **I do have an idea of how this story is gonna go but i have so many other as well so it's kinda hard to decide which, hope the final result at least pleases people.**_

 _ **This chapter was supposed to be longer with showing even more characters and all but i felt it was getting too long plus i already have a problem with handling so many characters at once (as you can see in this chapter).**_

 _ **And yeah Lincoln x Clyde was a thing in this story if you can tell, though it's not the main ship of this fic (hence i said was, i may reveal why they broke up later).**_

 _ **I hope you guys like this chapter and sorry if it came unrealistic.**_

 ** _Catch you later._**


	3. Fruitless Search

**Lincoln: _This is a non canon fanwork, regardless of how well you think it portrays the characters we recommend you to check the official canon for accuracy, please enjoy!_**

* * *

Lincoln sighed as he was drank his medicine, they weren't gonna start the search until tomorrow...not that it mattered, since he couldn't help.

He wasn't going to knock them down for trying to help, he just feel...powerless to do anything...more than usual at least.

He had to resign to act as mission control for then, right now he just needed to rest and hope his sickness went away quicker.

He was just simply playing with his 3DS in the couch...while being observed by Haiku.

There was something about the girl stared that unnerve him, it wasn't one of hate, but something else.

He was playing in peace...but Haiku keep getting close to him, until she was right next to him.

"...Something I can help you with?"

Haiku snapped from her apparent trance.

"Hn?"

"Are you ok?"

"Yes" Haiku still answered in her monotone, though she seemed to cover up for something.

Lincoln shrugged, satisfied by that and went back to gaming...while feeling Haiku breathing in his neck.

"Why are you doing this"

"Doing what?"

"Being over me like this"

"I just wanted to make sure you're alright"

"Uh...well thanks, but being over me like this is kinda uncomfortable, also you might get sick and I certainly don't want anyone else dealing with this bullshit" He was comfortable swearing here since everyone around the house currently has heard about them and wasn't bothered.

Though considering Lily already swears a lot because of them, maybe it was pointless at the end.

"I don't care" Was Haiku short but straight answer.

"Uhhhh..."

Haiku realized that what she was doing.

'Ok, calm yourself down, you don't need to scare him away, talk him about something else' She thought.

"...I think I saw that console when I was a toddler, I'm surprised it's still around"

Luckily Lincoln managed to take his mind off her previous behavior.

"Ah, yeah, I saw it when I was little as well, it's so good that they even keep it alive to this point"

"Hn"

"...Wanna play to?"

"I don't know how"

"Let me teach you, it's easy...well depending of the game anyways"

From afar Maggie was watching them both while leaning on the wall with her arms crossed, with an amused look on her face, even letting a "Ha"

"Aren't you gonna do anything to stop her"

Maggie turned around to see the blonde rocker Sam.

"...No"

"I'm serious though, I feel she may get some funny ideas"

"Oh, I know it full stop what her intentions are, probably more than you do, I just find it funny and let it go on"

Sam had an horrified look on her face.

"They're 11"

"Squirt is 10 actually"

"All the more reasons to stop her"

"I don't see what's weird honestly, me and Luan were actually doing it and I'm only 2 years older than snowy"

"WHAT!"

"C'mon, like you and moony weren't doing it"

"No!"

"Oh, so you two weren't doing it? Lame"

Seeing Sam face being red as a tomato was funny to Maggie, she even took out a phone and took a picture.

"Look, I don't want to hear the perverted thing you do, but please put an end to this, I beg you"

She then proceeded to leave.

"Were you going?"

"To get some bleach"

Maggie let out a sarcastic laugh.

In truth, Haiku wasn't that sick in the head...mostly, she stop her if that was the case, she also didn't do it with Luan...all the way yet.

She only did that to fuck with Sam a little, it was fun.

She knew how her little sis was at this age, she went through this...though she was a little worse, but both went through relatively the same thing.

She took a glance at them, this time the two were engrossed in their game, so it was ok for now.

She noticed everyone else giving her odd looks.

She wondered why...until she remembered the walls in this house were stupidly thin, so they likely heard everything.

...Meh.

Taking the opportunity that they were distracted and didn't hear a thing, Maggie snapped a picture of them playing together.

* * *

"You sure I can't join?"

"Yes" Everyone said.

Lincoln groaned, but nonetheless he sit in the couch with a laptop at hand, at least he got to help in some way.

Everyone said goodbye to him and went to the search.

Except Grouse and Darcy, who stay behind to take care of Lincoln in case he feels ill, Darcy's mother instead took her place in the search.

"This place still looks like garbage even when they're not around but now that it's silent it feels...haunting" Mused Grouse.

"Yeah, It's kinda hard to get used to, but hopefully we won't have to" Said Lincoln as he focused on the laptop.

He was supposed to store info they gather and lock up info if needed, also mark the places of possible sights that may be of importance.

"Do you need something Mister Lincoln?" Asked Darcy.

Lincoln simply let a pained smile.

"I'm fine thanks, I call you when I need something"

Darcy satisfied went to another part of the house while he focused on the laptop.

"Now guys, where did you end up..."

* * *

Haiku and Maggie went to where Lucy recited her poems, they asked most people, looked around for clues and even checked the security cameras after having to beg for it...not a damn thing.

"So no word on our companion whereabouts?" Asked Haiku.

"No, after she left we had no idea were they went, sorry" Said Claire.

"Ok, keep us updated if you learn something" Said Maggie as they were leaving...and were promptly stopped by Claire and Ema.

"So, why did you two didn't show up yesterday?"

The two actually froze.

"Well" They both said.

"We called everyone, even the ones who wouldn't recite poems wanted to be here for support, hell even my aunt, who's your mother by the way came here...so?" Asked Ema.

"We were busy..."

"Busy with what? Lucy even came here"

"...It's kind of embarrassing" Muttered Maggie.

"I don't care, tell me"

* * *

"So, nothing here" Asked Sam.

"Nope, sorry, haven't seen Luna nor her family since yesterday" Said George.

"Ugh, well thanks anyways" Muttered the blonde rocker.

"Come one Tabby, let's go, update us when you learn something George"

The male rocker did a thumbs up and returned to what he was doing.

As Sam and Tabby were walking down the streets, Sam was contacting Lincoln.

"So no, nothing here, even after watching the security cameras we found nothing"

" _Yeah, the others so far are the same, not a clue about them, there's still Lori, Leni and Lisa's activities we haven't checked out, so we may find something there_ "

"With the luck we have so far, I doubt it"

" _Don't be a pessimist_ "

"I'm not a pessimist, I'm a realist"

Lincoln muttered something under his breath that she didn't understood, she let that go anyways.

" _Anyways, the police aren't gonna start investigating until tomorrow, so we can finish today and let them take care of it tomorrow, then we try again_ "

"Well, I call you later, bye"

After she hang up, she said goodbye to Tabby and went off somewhere else, the young rocker could handle herself...hopefully.

* * *

She ended up in some part close to the forest, simply relaxing and trying to calm herself from this situation.

"Heya"

The rocker let out a shriek and jumped from where she was.

"The fuck is wrong with you!?"

The one who scared her was none other that Maggie.

"I thought you had more courage than that, but I see that at the you are a little bitch" The emo girl said between chuckles.

"Oh yeah, easy for you to say since you're not the one jump scared, that way anyone-"

"Jeez calm down, it's just a little joke" She was trying to hold back her laughter, to no vail.

She was responded by a punch to the face...which didn't do much damage, but did piss Maggie off.

"Oh, so you wanna go that way, then let's go" She said as she got into punching stance.

"Bring it on!" Said Sam...and was promptly tackled by Maggie and started rolling into the forest.

"Why are you so angry now!?"

"Me? I'm not the one who punched someone in the face by a fucking joke!"

"Why did you make that joke anyways! Didn't anyone tell you jokes like that are dickish!"

"Oh shut the fuck up!"

"That's the only thing you know to say! Swears!?"

"I said shut up!"

The girls could feel when they slammed against a tree or rock, but either because they're damn resilient or damn determined, that didn't stop their fight.

Doesn't mean it didn't hurt though.

"Can't you dodge, i'm hitting all the tree's here" Maggie groaned.

"If it hurts you the better!"

"Then let's see how do you like this!"

Then managed to pry her off and knock her away.

Sam got up, somewhat hurt by the damage.

"Ouch...you bitch" She got up and spot some bizarre floating shinning crystal, she ignored it for now and went back to Maggie.

She had gotten up and she was tending to her injuries, but couldn't do much before Sam hoisted her by the shirt.

"Can I know what got into you? You became an asshole all of the sudden"

"Me? What about you? You got angry simply because of a joke"

"...Ugh, I simply miss Luna, plus this whole thing got me stressed out because so far we accomplished nothing, so I'm not in the best of moods, okay"

"...Well, I miss Luan as well, i'm stressed out too...and recently got out of a...situation, so I was looking to let out some steam"

"Situation?"

"I rather not talk about it, they even regretted it after they did it, so it's ok now"

She was still somewhat confused but she let it go, everyone was kinda angry today it seemed.

"Well, we better get out of here and return home, Lincoln already informed you of the plan right?"

"Yeah, let me just pick something up and we're leaving"

"...Yeah, I have to pick something to"

As Maggie went to her own thing, Sam came back to the crystal.

The crystal displayed some sort of energy, as it was absorbing it fro it's surroundings...it was mesmerizing...alluring...majestic...

Sam ended up grabbing it, a TING-TING sound was heard and an shock went through her hands, it didn't hurt though.

She heard the same TING-TING twice from behind her, possibly Maggie.

As she was walking out, she was joined by Maggie...with two gems on her hands, one purple and the other white, they were shinning like the crystal.

"Were did you find those" Asked the stripped blonde.

"Floating close to some bushes, were did you find that?"

"Floating in front of me"

"So...what do we do with them?"

"Guess take them with us and investigate what they do? Something about them tells me that we can leave these hanging around"

"Same, kinda of a hunch"

"Let's hope it doesn't bring us trouble"

And the two keep walking out of the forest.

* * *

 _ **Oh my fucking god, it's finally done.**_

 _ **I'm disappointed in the chapter itself since it ended up being a lot smaller and gutted out of most of the scenes it had...and I still took an ungodly amount of time to complete because a lot of factors, in general it was my fucking incompetence.**_

 _ **Hope you find something to enjoy in this, even though it's unlikely.**_

 _ **And yeah, it's rushed as hell, like I said this was getting to my nerves at this point.**_

 _ **So yeah the search starts...and it accomplished nothing, this will be a running thing with this fic.**_

 _ **There was supposed to be more scenes with the other characters, the talk between Lincoln and Haiku was going to be different (but then I would have felt like I forced something into the fic, plus I would have to change the rating, I still don't know what I did with the first part of this chapter anyways) Maggie and Sam's talk at the beginning was going to be different, but then that came as more raunchy that it currently is and didn't feel right at the time, the other characters we're gonna but in more, the scenes of the search we're gonna include more characters...but I couldn't bother at this point.**_

 _ **Anyways catch you later or whatever...**_

 _ **But before that, a deleted scene:**_

Haiku watched as Lincoln went into his room to rest, told them they where gonna start the search tomorrow.

Shrugging, Haiku started going to his room...and was promptly stopped by her big sister.

"Wait until you're older squirt, now it's not the time.."

Then she dragged her into Luan's room and snuggled with her in the bed like they used to do.

Haiku tried to squirm free...before eventually giving up and going to sleep.

 _ **You can see why I took it out.**_


End file.
